


Tooth Pays a Late Believer in Gold for Her Wisdom Teeth but Pitch Steals the Coins

by Anya_Ivanov



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, platonicish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Ivanov/pseuds/Anya_Ivanov
Summary: Pitch stared down at the unconscious girl who he had inadvertently caught.“A late believer and a sleepwalker.” Pitch whispered with wicked surprise. At this close proximity her fear was overwhelmingly stimulating. Oh she was absolutely stunning with her eyes slightly opened and a grimace across her beautiful face. But her whimpers were too loud. Dazed by her intense fear state, Pitch tried to catch her fists that kept smacking his chest. She was going to wake up her parents with all this ruckus! The nightmare craving sprite couldn't let that happen. He needed more of her uniquely sublime fear. The girl had to, be quiet!...





	Tooth Pays a Late Believer in Gold for Her Wisdom Teeth but Pitch Steals the Coins

It was last week when Anya began to feel her third set of molars pushing uncomfortably against her back gums. Disquieted hazel grey eyes stared back at her from the bathroom mirror. Rosy cheeks paled as her reflection cleared away messy brunette waves. Her lips parted as her tongue curled back and touched the far impacted specs that were beginning to develop and threaten her perfectly straight teeth. She splashed cool water on her face and groaned into a soft towel, “Uhhhh! I need to get my wisdom teeth removed.”  
Now one week later, her third molars had been extracted yet she hardly remembered even going into surgery. How had she arrived in this cold sterile room of metal and white? A strange energy seemed to answer her. It was dreamy and blissfully distracting. Languid, yet emotionally energized, Anya spoke as the lasting anesthesia dazzled her imagination,  
“Tooth is going to be so proud of me!” Anya slurred happily from the recovery chair.  
“Your tooth is proud of you?” The nurse asked playfully.  
“…No…” Anya began like a sleepy child,  
“Tooth! The Tooth Fairy! I have FOUR teeth for her!!”  
-“Wow! She is really out of it.” Her mother commented worriedly as if from some distant realm. The nurse was far away too, as she went over the care instructions and other things that didn't matter.  
The car ride home was a magic sleigh ride over hills of snow that rapidly crystallized just in time for them to swerve and dip. The raised drawbridge was a tower of ice that slowly tipped over, allowing them to cross over sunset waters. Anya looked out the passenger window and beheld a golden sky. It should have been some shade of violet were the bay swallowed the sun, not the richest gold she had ever seen! But these shimmering clouds, smeared the air like glitter paint. They swooped like shiny birds and some of them were. Others were unicorns, adventures, castles and everything dreams are made of. A euphoric sigh escaped Anya's lips as she sank back into the seat.  
Once home she slurped a “vitamin shake” However she recognized the drink as,  
“A glass of the Milky Way!”  
An hour past and Anya couldn’t wait a moment longer to set her lost teeth under her pillow. She darted up the stairs, without her usual grace, tripped onto her hands and crawled halfway to her room.  
“Goodnight everyone!”  
Anya bid loudly.  
“But it's only 8:30-"  
Her dad called back as a slamming door punctuated his remark.  
After rinsing out her mouth with salt water Anya ripped off her clothes Magic Mike style and changed into her PJs Marinette style. She wore stretchy grey pants and a super soft light blue top. She hopped into bed then reached over to her night stand and grabbed all four of her lost teeth and pulled them under her pillow.  
Knowing Tooth’s little helpers wouldn’t come until she was asleep, Anya closed her eyes and let her mind wonder back through the years, to when she was a little girl. Even back then she had only been a half believer. Her child mind just could not accept their existence! She didn’t want to believe and she wasn’t sure why. Early childhood memories of iridescent cherubs only awed the corners of her eyes, for she had always looked away. In grade school, little Anya, ignored the faint sensation of their tiny fairy hands under her pillow. Now at the age of 18, she wanted to believe wholeheartedly! But what if she saw them tonight and then forgot them in the morning? What if she thought it was all a dream? Hallucinations, brought on by the drugs. The buzz of large hummingbird wings resonated her walls. It was a rhythmic soothing hum and it was happening this very moment. Anya opened her eyes and gazed across her room at the hovering figure. It was Tooth herself! In all her glory! She didn’t seem to know she was being stared at. Perhaps the falling star nightlight didn’t provide enough light. Perhaps the beautiful fairy did not expect a girl in her late teens to be a believer. The Tooth Fairy descended lightly and smiled down at Anya and to her amazement she saw Anya smiling back at her.  
“You can see me!” Tooth gasped with pure joy!  
“Yeah! I finally can!” Anya whispered back with unexpected emotion ringing in her voice. The two females raised their hands and touched, fingertips to fingertips. Slowly Anya sat up and continued with more control over her vocal chords,  
“I wasn’t sure if you or any of your little fairies would come.” Anya pulled back her pillow for Tooth and proudly displayed her wisdom teeth. They gleamed like treasures before the fairy’s violet eyes.  
“Why wouldn’t we?” Tooth asked with her gaze still on the teeth which she scooped up into her purse.  
Anya shrugged shyly and admitted,  
“Because I’m…not a child anymore.” Soft laughter followed the confession. Tooth had such a sweet laugh, similar to Christmas bells and moonbeams. If moonbeams could ring like they shimmered.  
“But you are still a child! Children don’t grow up until their last tooth grows in. Yours needed another 17 months, two weeks and 13 hours to emerge. So you still have some time.” Anya covered her mouth in surprise  
-“That's oddly specific.”  
Tooth nodded and went on,  
“Yes, well, sadly most children stop believing well before they lose their second molars let alone their third molars! These last teeth are very special. Weather they stay in the mouth or are lost, they should be cherished like the ending of a good book. Sometimes Orthodontists throw them away like trash and my fairies must go to great lengths to retrieve them.”  
With an elegant half curtsy Tooth placed her free hand in Anya’s hand and told her,  
“I am honored that you still believe in me. Now take these gold coins and be good, like you are.”  
The coins sparkled like dream dust in Anya’s palm, “These are amazing! Thank you so much Tooth!” Tooth fluttered backwards and waved goodbye as Anya waved back. The window panes and icy glass became vapor as Tooth breezed through and faded into the night. A solidifying sound followed her departure as the glass chimed into a hard solid again. Anya admired the precious metals for a minute, then clutched them to her chest. Now she would have to remember what happened. She would have to believe! Why had she always been so hesitant to believe before? Anya fluffed her pillow then placed her coins beneath it. The fluffy nest cradled her head as her entire body became weightless beneath the warm covers. Her eyes closed heavily. It was time to dream.  
The dreams of late believers are mature in nature. Adversely so are they’re nightmares. Anya struggled to escape unreal horrors and as she stumbled backwards through the alley of her mind, she realized she was asleep. She tried to awaken and for a moment she did! Anya glimpsed the dark sand of her own nightmare. This was it! This was the reason why she never wanted to believe. She didn't want to believe in HIM! The one who caused these night terrors! He created the stranger who hunted her down. Anya spoke in her sleep. She tossed and turned but she couldn't wake up! The stranger, of her nightmare had her pinned against a brick wall. He leaned in and his broad features became clear and somehow familiar. When he stood straight up, he loomed. He wanted her. Anya’s tiptoes scraped the ground as the stranger lifted her by the hips. No! She couldn't lose her innocence like this. In reality she actually rolled out of bed and stood up. With one elbow strike across his jaw -which was really empty air- she escaped right back into his arms.  
~  
Pitch stared down at the unconscious girl who he had inadvertently caught.  
“A late believer and a sleepwalker.” Pitch whispered with wicked surprise. At this close proximity her fear was overwhelmingly stimulating. Oh she was absolutely stunning with her eyes slightly opened and a grimace across her beautiful face. But her whimpers were too loud. Dazed by her intense fear state, Pitch tried to catch her fists that kept smacking his chest. She was going to wake up her parents with all this ruckus! The nightmare craving sprite couldn't let that happen. He needed more of her uniquely sublime fear. The girl had to, be quiet!  
~  
“Shhh!” The attacker of her dream repeated over and over. The man was lifting her more gently now but not all consensually. Despite her struggling, the street lights faded into the distance as he carried her deeper into the recesses between the buildings.  
~  
The nightmare King dropped the girl who had suddenly gone limp.  
~  
Anya expected to land in the gutter however a bed seized her like his wandering hands. Sheets became soft shackles as he knelt over her. Unable to move Anya only tensed at the unwanted pleasure of his caress.  
~  
Paradoxical sleep had her and was not letting go, giving the Nightmare King plenty of time to enjoy a gluttonous amount of sweet shivering panic. A mounting current of radiating dread, rose from the bed and strengthened every part of him. He watched her push away that which she could not. It was something far worse than a monster which attacked her. It was evident in the way she crossed her legs and in the way she moaned. As much as he wanted to reap her every cry, jolt and rolling terror, he just couldn't let her be violated; dream state or otherwise. He told himself she was still too loud. Besides she had learned enough self-defense for one night.  
~  
Within the torment of her mind, Anya felt her attacker pulling down the waistband of her pants. She felt his knees between her thighs. She felt her muscles become completely paralyzed. It shouldn't have happened. She was too deep in the fifth stage of sleep to fight him off, yet something snapped her into full consciousness. Bolting upright in bed, Anya drew in a deep gasping breath. She was awake and safe in her room. Pitch drew an anticlimactic sigh. Still breathing hard, Anya looked around with fading alarm and then glared at the Nightmare King with growing anger.  
With her heart still pounding she scanned the tall being who mentally lapped up her last bit of fear. For someone who stood around causing nightmares all night, he was pretty jacked! The Boogie Man was built more like a swimmer then a destroyer of dreams. Though his black attire suited him well; medieval trousers and a long dark robe. At the moment his expression was curious which softened his somewhat inhuman features. He was like a closely related genus to homo sapiens. Homo sapiens scaryensis, perhaps. His silver blue eyes peered back into hers and suddenly his gaze became the most distinct thing in the room. Much to Anya’s dread, he approached her bed and as he drew closer, a faint apparition replaced his form; Not because he chose to dematerialize but because Anya was losing her ability to see him. The anesthesia was leaving her and so was he. He vanished!  
“Pitch!” Anya cried out unexpectedly. That was his name. She had forgotten it until now. Like a song you can only sing along to.  
“Pitch.” She repeated, surprised to hear longing in her voice.  
Without sound, the name existed within the nightmares he created. Now Anya brought it with her into the real world. But wasn’t he real? Her dim room looked empty and downright boring. Her desk with papers stacks and other clutter. Shadowy squares indicated the photos on her dresser. The clock above it read 12:27 or was it 11:27? She was too tired to decode the tricky little hour hand. Things felt normal again and Pitch once again seemed like nothing more than a bad dream.  
But if he was real he’d be very close by now. Visible or not, he’d be right beside her. She swung her feet over the side of her bed letting them press against the cool wooden floor. Needing to see him, she made herself believe and suddenly she felt him leaning in! His face was right besides hers so that she cringed as his midnight waves brushed her cheek. Too shocked to push away his hand she felt his fingers creep across her sheets! Knowing what he was about to take, Anya whispered his name pleadingly,  
“Pitch…please don’t.”  
But his hand was already under her pillow; stealing the evidence that he was real, that any of the Guardians were real.  
He drew back. Unsympathetic eyes gazed down at her, yet he listened with great interest.  
“Don’t you want me to believe in you?”  
Her voice sounded ready to crack with sorrow. His deep voice was already trailing away,  
“I want you to believe because your heart tells you to. Not because a drug helped you to see.” No matter how much Anya focused he kept slipping in and out of her reality. Every magical wonder of youth was fading away. He arose to her window which opened without hinges or logic. Then with one last taunting smile he disappeared into the high open air. Overcome with desperation and frustration, Anya made an astonishing leap of faith! She tried to stop herself from running towards the billowing curtains and diving out the momentary vapor! It was about to turn back into glass that would shatter and cut all around her before casting her to the distant lawn. But she was already leaping outside and reaching for the neck of the thieving sprite! Time seemed to stand still and a look of utter shock froze Pitch in midair! As a matter of course, Anya’s hands grabbed the collar of his robe,  
“Give me back my coins!” Her voice rang loudly. Was she ever quiet for more than a minute?!  
“WHAT THE-” Pitch demanded, even as his arms embraced her, to keep her from plummeting. He could have easily dematerialized and let her drop two stories, but he stayed solid on an impulse. Besides the moon was too high for him to get away with that. So instead of letting her go, he felt himself hurled backwards by her force. It was like getting hit by one of Jack’s icy blows. How was that even possible? As they skidded over the maple tree He decided it didn’t matter. She wasn’t quite as strong as she was “CRAZY!” He tried to keep her hands out of his pockets, while simultaneously keeping her up. Once Anya gained a good koala bear grip, he shot upwards to teach this postpubescent girl a lesson. Anya screamed in his ear and held him even tighter!  
She could see her entire street...block...island. She closed her eyes tightly, and felt the way he flinched as her breath tickled his neck. Higher and higher still, they rose, until thin wispy clouds chilled her skin. Anya felt like an object thrown upwards, ready to submit to the earth’s gravity. It was impossible for them to stay suspended; It would defy everything she had learned in physics. And though she felt herself hover without velocity, they remained in the sky. The powerful being, gripped both her arms and easily lifted her at arm’s length. Given his height, his arms were far reaching and she felt all the more distanced.  
“Now try and retrieve your precious coins.” His tone was darker than night encompassing them. Knowing what would happen if she tried, Anya only gasped. Slowly she looked down at her own dangling feet that blocked her small twinkling town, surrounded by the dark bay and far off echoes that sounded like a cacophony of pleas. There wasn't enough oxygen in this high cloudy place and it made her a little incoherent. She looked back at him, feeling the wind rush all around her. His gaze was one of the most sprite-like thing about him. Yes his morphology was ever so slightly demonic and true the undertone of his skin was grey like the distant fog behind him. But it was the way he studied her that truly revealed the centuries of monstrous deeds. Her sigh was caught in her throat as if he had hypnotized her not to breath. Feeling as though she might faint, Anya’s thoughts drifted to the neighboring city. There she saw the tiny lights of the movie theater. “Oh but he would pass as human if I took him to the movies.” She thought irrationally, “It’s so dark in there no one would notice his unique appearance. He’s actually quite handsome.”  
“What did you say?” Pitch asked with a smirk. Suddenly he realized she was getting loopy from lack of air. Hurriedly he angled down from the sky toward the theater she had mentioned. Dragged by her hand Anya felt herself jerked into a rapid descent. Her feet slanted above her head as her insides sank. The buildings rushed closer until a single rooftops closed in on them. She landed with the arc of his gesture, that honestly could have been a little more gentle. With an unsteady smack across his arm she told him so and he apologized without sincerity.  
“Why did you take me here?” Anya asked wincingly, as the earth virtually swayed. Sighing deeply she felt herself locking back into reality and him.  
“WELL?” Anya pressed, desiring an answer already. But Pitch was too distracted by the sight of her hand around his. There was no reason for them to hold hands anymore! They were on solid ground, or a solid rooftop at least. She should be fleeing!  
Anya looked as well and felt her cheeks blush at the friendly sight.  
“Oh right. Well you're my ride home and I don't want you flying off without me.” His skin was cool and her warmth almost made him pull away. Yet his fingers curled more snugly.  
Pitch raised one eyebrow at her thinly veiled excuse,  
“I’m not going anywhere.” he reassured in a way that made her gulp. Anya’s eyes widened as she detected the suggestive tone, still she held on. Light fell from the theater sign and bathed her in a ruby glow. Pitch admired Anya’s fiery appearance and spirit. With intimidating intent he, answered her question from before,  
“You said you wanted to come here.” He grinned down at her waiting for her to come to her senses and escape down the metal latter that lead down into the back alley, even though it resembled the ally of her nightmare. Instead Anya put her free hand on her hip and called his bluff.  
“How considerate of you! I’d offer to go Dutch but you still have my money.” Pitch tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help it,  
Anya side stepped over to the low wall dragging an amused Sprite with her. Carefully she leaned out over the low wall and read the lighted Marquee Sign,  
“There’s one last showing! But we missed like half the previews.” Realizing Anya was serious, Pitch grew tense,  
“Wait.” Pitch protested as his late believer led him towards the rooftop access door.  
“Relax.” Anya reassured mischievously. “This isn’t my first time sneaking into a movie...Damn it’s locked!...Would you mind?”  
With amazement Pitch realized that he had regained his ability to manipulate the physical with black sand! Deeply pleased he felt the tiny dark grains like a familiar extension of himself; turning the inner springs until a metallic clank told them it was unlocked! He smiled triumphantly at her and she smiled back kindly. He could have danced with joy! This late believer had empowered him more than a 100 early believers, ever could! But before he could lift his hand and twirl her beneath it, she jerked him down the employee stairwell. There was no backing out now. He had literally opened the door for her and worse he had done so like common gentlemen! They walked unnoticed into the great hall, with all its vintage arches. Reluctantly he reminded Anya,  
“Keep in mind that you appear to be alone to everyone who sees you.”  
“But I’m not alone.” She said swinging his hand playfully. Pitch sighed as the crowd brushed passed and through him. How had he gotten himself into this situation?! One moment he was in the clouds, feeding off her irresistible fear and now he was sitting beside her in the back row of a movie theater!! For the love of nightmares, he was on a date!  
“Why are we in the back row?” Pitch asked, managing to sound casual and not incredibly nervous.  
With her gaze on the “Please silence your cell phone” projection, Anya answered,  
“It’s too crowded in the middle rows. I didn’t want anyone sitting on you….”  
Pitch leaned back with relief. Anya then added,  
“If you want, we could move to that last seat over there, and I could sit on your lap.”  
Not realizing he was being teased, Pitch answered realistically,  
“Hmmm, we better not risk it. Someone might notice you, lifted by unseen means.”  
“How lifted? Anya giggled  
-“This much.” Pitch answered with obviousness; separating his hands in the air to measure the width of his legs. Anya fanned herself at the 8 inch measurement. Feeling a hot blush across his face, Pitch quickly lowered his hands and censored her,  
“You stop that! I want to research this movie for content I can use in nightmares.”  
“Of course.” Anya humored.  
The movie was amazing and it actually did contain some useful nightmare material!  
“Did you notice the homage to Edgar Allan Poe? Pitch asked as the credits rolled and his imagination remained lit but the fictional realm,  
“Never more!” Anya answered excitedly.  
“Yes! The protagonist was absolutely terrified of the raven haired girl! It was hilarious!”  
Anya laughed out loud turning the heads of a couple of people walking ahead of them. She ignored their glances at her bare feet. Plenty of girls take off their heals after a long night. Pitch lead her to an isolated corner of the hall so they could admire the neoclassical revival architecture while waiting for everyone to pass by. Once the coast was clear Anya snuck through the employee door, only to hear the usher yell “HEY!” right behind her.  
“Run!” Anya demanded half scared half thrilled. A thundering of rapid footsteps echoed within the stairwell along with the usher’s yelling and Anya’s uncontrollable laughter. It was not absolutely necessary to leave the same way they arrived but the roof provided a concealed take off point. Pitch slammed the door in the Ushers face and took Anya into the air!  
Neither Pitch nor Anya noticed the affectionate way in which he cradled her in his arms. It simply felt practical for their conversation. Even the way he draped his long robe around her felt natural and quite wonderful. This was authentic soft wool, woven hundreds of years ago. It kept her warm yet it could disappear just like him. She leaned her head on his chest wanting to feel grounded but the night had been long and she suddenly felt far from anything real. Her eyes closed and his words were lost on the wind. Evaporating glass sounded in the same warping swish. She recognized the room tone as her own, felt herself tucked into bed. Gently the side of his face left her own and she kissed his cheek,  
“Good night Pitch.” Her eyes opened to a heartbreaking moment and sight. No one was there. The next morning she stared at the ceiling finding hidden images etched into the random texture. Feeling lost and confused she wondered if her heart yearned for someone real or for someone she had only dreamed of.


End file.
